Chaos
Chaos (不均 (カオス), Kaosu; Japanese for "Imbalance") is the primordial force that had always existed, reigning alone in absolute sovereignty, before the spontaneous movements of and arose to start creation. It has often been characterized as a deity known as the Amatsu-Mikaboshi, which took form in the very birth of the world. When its iron hold had been broken, the force of chaos had echoed throughout the newly-established universe and now exists in all things; both the living and the non-living. It is responsible for causing souls to become Hollows as well as . The Ikken Kyūkage of L'Obscurité are said to each represent a method at which chaos can drive people to utter madness. Overview Existing in all beings, Chaos is a force that is generated, stimulated, attracted, and even summoned by the hearts of those who experience intense emotions such as rage, anger, and hatred. These emotions become materialized into actual wavelengths, akin to that of , that emit from the souls of those beings whom experience the emotion in question. Chaos causes the minds of those subject to it to become lost, becoming both senseless and unpredictable, much like pure Hollows themselves — the incarnates of chaos. The main factor which appears to influence chaos is emotion and desire. Sōsuke Aizen noted that the chaos force itself could be extracted from the souls of spiritual beings and modeled into a pure manifestation, having conducted several experiments to test this theory and eventually came upon the conclusion of "Hōgyoku" — a tool which can turn the very desires of whatever souls it is focused upon and materializes them into actuality given that they have the power to truly allow it to happen. It has been explained that everyone has some degree of chaos within them, though some far exceed the normal amount. Kamui noted that the Sōzōshin in particular have abnormal levels of dormant chaos within them that leads to some of them developing their psychotic instincts in combat. Below them, Hollows are said to also possess incredible chaos within them as well. While to a lesser degree, Shinigami and Humans also possess some level of chaos within. Chaos appears to have the ability to actually cause beings subjected to its force to undergo transformations; a prime example being the release. However, it depends completely upon the degree at which chaos has been operating from within them and what factors are involved in such an occurrence. Known Effects Manifestation One unique case of a being's chaos being amplified by another power is Seireitou Kawahiru, whose inner chaos was roused and magnified to almost god-like levels by his own Zanpakutō. This change in persona was later coined as "Shiroyasha", the same moniker given to Seireitou during the war. Applications Yōryoku (妖力, "Dark/Evil Power"): Chaos can also manifest in the form of Yōryoku, when it is projected through reiryoku as a medium. The force and energy combine to form a new antithesis energy. This form of energy seems to only be used by those who have achieved status. Like Chaos itself, Yōryoku can manifest in various different ways. While it can be released as "Yōatsu" (妖圧, "Dark/Evil Pressure"), just as reiatsu can be, which carries with it the dark intent and will of its host, it has many different uses that only those who are fueled by Kagaseo's power, the users of Mukai in other words, can actually manipulate and control. However, there have been word that many sorcerers have managed to find ways of controlling this dark force. *'Fragor' (フラゴール, Furagōru; Spanish for "Din/Clamor") *'Ultrafragor' (ウルトラフラゴール, Urutorafuragōru; Spanish for "Ultra-Din/Clamor") *'Shōki' (瘴気, "Bad Air"): Otherwise known as Miasma, it is a highly corrosive and poisonous smoke-like mist that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. It can also eat away at a person's will while destroying their physical body little by little, at a rate dependent on the user. Similar to Kashaku, it can be imbued into one's attacks and is dependent on the level of the user's yōryoku. It is also possible to use Shōki to taint techniques which are normally composed of neutral energy, such as Kidō. Behind the Scenes The concept behind Chaos lies in both actual Japanese mythology regarding the Amatsu-Mikaboshi, but its true inspiration is drawn heavily upon the idea of Madness from the anime and manga series, Soul Eater.